Systems and methods herein generally relate to manufacturing processes, and more particularly to processes that stack product items in containers.
High speed digital printing systems exist which offers the ability to print, cut, and package custom products, such as signs in a single processing operation. Such processing is accomplished through printers, programmable laser cutters, and robotic stacking systems. The robotically stacked product can be directly stacked from an output belt to a stacking conveyor and transported to a shrink-wrap machine for final packaging. Such systems provide wide flexibility and can change the item produced from job to job.
However, during product robotic stacking, transportation, shrink wrapping and other post processing operations, the stack has the potential to fall during processing due to constantly changing product sizes, stack structural stability, or other mechanical or environment (air flow) conditions.